Hired
by Swelldinner
Summary: Hermione Granger hires Draco Malfoy to become her boyfriend to get out of a mess. Will it work?


This is my first story that I'm actually publishing on fanfiction. It's going to be long, and hopefully I'll complete it. (: Hope you like it. Read and Review, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything fo' shizz. 'Cept the idea. :D

:-

Hermione Granger turned around and glared at Ron.

"Yes, Ron, someone has asked me to the Halloween Ball, believe it or not."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "No way! Who in their right mind would even ask you- oh shit. Hermione, I didn't mean it like that- " Too late. Hermione exploded.

"Who in their right mind would ever ask me? Well, I'll have you know that you're not going to like who's taking me to Halloween Ball, trust me on that, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione huffed and stalked off in the other direction, eyes glinting with anger.

Ron flinched. Hermione only ever used his full name when she was rightfully pissed at him. And he supposed that this time she was. After all, this wasn't exactly the first time that he'd done something like this in public. There was the time when he called her a bushy haired know-it-all, and it was actually he who started the whole bucktooth thing, not Malfoy. Speaking of, she said that he wasn't going to like whoever was taking her to Halloween Ball. Could it possibly be? Malfoy's head flashed into his mind. Nah, he thought. No bloody way. Even Hermione's not that nuts. Satisfied with his own reasoning, he headed off for Quidditch practice, convinced that Hermione'd cool down sometime or another.

Hermione stalked off in the other direction, glaring angrily at every student, all of which scrambled out of her way. God knows Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Well, Hell hath no fury like Hermione Granger scorned. How dare he, she thought. How dare he even think that no one would ask me? Am I really that unattractive? Sure, I'm not as vain and show off as the other girls, and I'm not exactly the tallest either, but that doesn't mean I'm not just as applicable to be a date as the rest! In truth, Hermione Granger didn't show herself off in any way. Her robes were the loosest out of all the girls, she didn't wear any make-up whatsoever. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore, just curly, but a little wild, nonetheless. Still, in her opinion, it added more to her personality, appearance-wise.

She came to a complete halt when she realized that while she was yelling at Ron, she spilled out one important non-existant detail. Her non-existant date that apparently Ron wasn't going to like. Oh shit, she thought. Why did I do that? By that time, she was already in front of her Heads' common room, and after saying the password, she dropped her books on the sofa in the living room and began pacing, her mind in deep thought.

There came a knock on the door, and Hermione wondered who it was. Harry was at Quidditch practice, Ginny had classes and Ron was with Harry. She opened the door only to find Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas on the other side.

"Hermione!", they said in unison, then glared at each other. "Tell Seamus that you'd much rather go out with me than him!"Dean said, "go on, tell him!"

Seamus scoffed. "As if Hermione would ever go out on a date with someone like you, Thomas. She'd rather go for the more handsome and intelligent, like me! Isn't that right, Hermione?" he demanded. "Finnnegan, she'd never want your horrible looks and non-existant intelligence, so give it up! I'm obviously the more attractive!"

"Hah! More attractive? You're the one that looks like a freaking sea monkey! I've liked Hermione so much longer than you, Dean! Can't you let me have her just this once!"

"No! I like her just as much as you do, actually, more! You can't have her! She's mine!", with that, Dean grabbed Hermione's wrist and yanked her out of the portrait hole to his side. Seamus glowered and reached for Hermione's other wrist, and the two boys began to yank her back and forth. Hermione was yelling painfully, for they had quite a strong grip, and she was just about to scream at the both of them to stop it before a certain Draco Malfoy entered the scene. He strode towards them with a painful smirk on his face and tutted at the sight before him.

"Gosh, Granger, had no idea that you had this many admirers. Of course, I've got loads more, but these two seem awful hostile." his smirk grew.

"Shut up, Malfoy, this is between Thomas and I," Seamus said. Draco held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, no problem, it is between you and Thomas." He was about to walk away and just leave Granger as a piece of meat between these two students, when he caught her pleading look. He considered, yes he did... for about a second, then walked off, grinning at Granger as he stepped into the Heads' common room that he shared with Hermione.

His grin widened when he heard Hermione yelling obsceneties behind him, and pitied the two boys who'd be on the receiving end of Hermione's many curses and hexes.

Outside, Hermione was seething. "Oh, just wait till I get my hands on that little ferret! How dare he, just abandoning me in a stupid situation like this! Ugh!" she yanked her arms away from the two boys and towered over them.

"And you two!" she yelled. "Just what the bloody hell do you think you are doing, fighting over me like some piece of meat?! I can't even get a word in between the two of you constantly quarelling over me! I am sick and tired of this and how it's been going on ever since the beginning of term. Can't you just target some other poor girl and just leave me the bloody hell alone? I have a right mind to hex you two right now, heck, I think I will!" Hermione was in a terrible mood at the moment. Not only was her "date" to the Halloween Ball imaginary, now these two bumbling idiots had the nerve to be such idiots over her!

Seamus and Dean, of course, had started running the moment they heard the word 'hex' out of her mouth. She ran after them, screaming spells that would ensure them a good amount of what was, in her opinion, much deserved pain.

:-

A good while later, Hermione entered the Heads' common room after a good amount of hexing on those two poor boys. The first thing she saw was Draco Malfoy sitting comfortably on one of the many sofas situated in front of the large fireplace. She calmly walked over with an expressionless face.

"I can't believe you just left me there like that." she said, calmly.

Draco smirked. "Why, Granger, my pet, what did you expect me to do? Be a hero and come rescue you, only to be hunted after by two obviously smitten teenagers? i think not." Hermione pouted.

"But- but- you could've done something!" she whined.

"No, I couldn't. What for? It's not as if we're the best of friends or anything."

"Well, you can say that again."

"We're not even friends."

"We're acquaintances."

"Enemies."

"All I feel for you is hate and disgust, Ferret."

"Trust me, know-it-all, the feeling's mutual."

"You'd better watch your back, Malfoy."

With a smirk, Hermione stalked off into her room, and grinned to herself. Now, the two of them weren't enemies anymore, that's for sure. Not anymore, after the war had ended. Draco had joined the Light side to become a spy and, although the world didn't know it, was actually a crucial part in the plan to defeat Voldemort and the Dark side. He had proved to be an extrememly capable ally, what with him following in his father's footsteps and joining the inner circle. Not once had Draco hesistated on giving information to the Order, and he'd remained fiercely loyal to the Light side. Although he still thought that Dumbledore was a complete nutcracker.

Hermione lay down on her large four poster bed and thought hard. She had two problems on her hands now. 1) Her "date" and 2) Dean and Seamus chasing after her. She needed to get rid of those two problems as quickly as possible. Now, she thought, apparently, my date has to be someone Ron won't like, so that means Harry obviously won't like him either... who do I know that they both don't lik - Malfoy. Her face twisted into a disgusted expression. Me and Ferret? Pfft. As _if_. There's got to be someoe else. Now, what about the stupid Dean and Seamus problem? They're such idiots, thinking they can just fight over me as if I'd actually give in to one of them. How would one get rid of two extremely unnecesary admirers?

She sat up in her bed and snapped her fingers. Of course, she thought. Get a boyfriend! Or rather, in my case, hire someone to pretend to be my boyfriend, for there's no way I'm actually commiting myself to a real relationship. It's perfect! Not only would I have a date to the Ball, but that would get rid of Seamus and Dean as well! Kill two birds with one stone. Perfect. Now who would be likely candidates? He has to be smart, definitely, so no people like Crabbe and Goyle. She shivered. The thought of actually being seen alone with Crabbe or Goyle made her cringe.

She got off her bed and began pacing in her room, still in deep thought. He has to be someone Dean and Seamus won't try to kill after they find out he's my boyfriend, someone whom can act, someone who would make an impact big enough on Ron so that he - Malfoy. Again?? What the hell is wrong with you head, Hermione, she berated herself. No Malfoy, she muttered to herself continuously. No Malfoy. No Malfoy no Malfoy no Malfoy no Malfoy NO Malfoy.

Somewhere in her mind, a voice came. _Just remember, Hermione, that he's really your only option._ Hermione groaned. She knew that his was her unreasonable side. When it did kick in, it nearly always won.

No, it's not, she thought fiercely. It can't be! There's got to be someone else. Someone else who's perfectly capable of doing as good as Malfoy possibly could!

_You know there isn't, Hermione._

Yes, there is, Hermione insisted to herself.

_Who?_

Er, well, there's, um...Zabini! Yes, Zabini's could do just as good a job as that Ferret!

_You're forgetting that Zabini's with Ginny._

Hermione visibly deflated. Oh, right. I forgot that, she thought. Well, there's always, uh, Neville! Neville could do! He's- he's smart, and, um, feared by them?...

There was a skeptical silence from Hermione's unreasonable side. _Whatever you say._

Then it left. It knew it'd won. Oh, godbloodydamnity, thought Hermione. Why does it have to be him? Why can't it be anyone else? Urghh!

Still, Hermione was stubborn, and she was not about to just cave in, just like that. No, she'd search. Oh yes, she would search. She'd search until kingdom come. Malfoy would be her very last resort. Hermione was smart. Deep down, she knew that Malfoy was her only choice if she wanted to get this whole thing over and done with. Sure, she could just go up to Ron and say, I don't actually have a date, but Hermione had a lot of pride in her, and she wasn't about to let Ron go _I told you so, I told you so, Hermione Granger doesn't have a date _on her. No, she wouldn't.

Little did she know, this was just the beginning of what was to be one heck of a roller coaster called Life.

:-

What do you think? I know it's not the longest I could've done, but hopefully the rest of the chapters will be. REVIEW PLEASE!

_Adrienneyes_


End file.
